


Writing Lessons

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, reader - Freeform, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: Thundercracker comes over to ask for help with his new writing project.-This is porn so do not read if you're under 18!-





	Writing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time completely writing a porn so it might not be that good.

You were surprised when you opened your door this morning to find a mass displaced Thundercracker standing on your porch looking down and twiddling his thumbs. He usually gives you a heads up or at least asks if it's okay to come over.

You assume something bad has happened by the solemn look on his face. Did he get hurt? Did he hurt someone he didn't mean too? Is Marissa hurt? Oh God is Buster dead?! No it can't be that last one,he'd be in far worse shape. So what's going on?

So many possibilities rush through your mind. You invite him in and he takes a seat on your couch,he hasn't made eye contact with you the entire time he's been here. Is he mad at you? Does he think you're mad at him for some reason?  
It's always impossible to tell what he's thinking,sometimes you wish you could read his mind.

You'd offer him a drink or something but you only have organic stuff in your house. You excuse yourself to make a cup of tea. He can see you in the kitchen, brewing your tea, and he stares oh so hard at you. You can feel his optics on you but you don't say anything.

You come back to the living room and set your tea on the coffee table in front of you as you take a seat beside Thundercracker. His optics have strayed away from you and his cheeks are glowing pink.

"Have I done something wrong?" You ask.

"No! Of course not." Is his response.

You two sit in an awkward silence for about 3 minutes before he gathers the courage to speak.

"Y/n I...I know we've been friends for a while,and I was...well I was wondering if you'd like to help me with some new writing I'm working on? Only if you want to of course." His face glowing pinker than before.

"Oh,yeah I can help. What is it about?" You ask before sipping your tea.

"Um,well... it's um...it's about...two people, they fall in love, kind of like my last play, but this time it's...it's not as tame." He admits rubbing his arm and looking away from you.

You spit out you're tea and nearly choke. "Smut? You're writing smut? Is that it?"

"Smut?" He looks at you bewildered.

"You know, porn, erotica, x-rated material, something sexually explicit, that stuff."

His face is full flushed now. He stares straight ahead, occasionally moving his optics to look at you for a second before going back.

"You need someone to teach you about human anatomy for this don't you? That's why you're asking me for help. I can see why you came to me instead of Marissa for this."

"Actually, um...I came to you because...because I was...I was wondering if you would interface with me so I could better understand how a human body feels and works." He pauses for a brief moment. "BUT ONLY IF YOU WANT TO OF COURSE I WOULDN'T MAKE YOU DO ANYTHING YOU DON'T WANT TO DO I DON'T WANT YOU TO FEEL WEIRD OR DIRTY OR ANYTHING AND I CERTAINLY WOULDN'T WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP I-" His loud rambling is cut off by you cupping his face in your hands and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

You think about it for a moment while lost in the kiss. You do really like him after all, and not a lot of humans can say they've fucked a giant robot alien, especially one so cute.

You pull back to see Thundercracker's face glowing bright pink, mouth slightly agape, and optics wide with surprise.

"Yes." Is all you say to him.

"Ye-yes? Yes what?" He asks,still in a daze from your kiss.

"Yes, I'll have sex with you."

His face glows brighter and you can hear his cooling fans start to kick in.

"You...you will?" He asks almost in disbelief.

You giggle a bit, "Well,yeah. I...I really like you Thundercracker...like,a lot."

"You do?!"

You chuckle and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Of course."

"Oh! So...when do you want to do this?" He asks looking away and rubbing his arm.

"We could right now."

"Right now! Like this very moment?!"

"Sure. If you want to that is."

"Alright." He hovers one servo over your back unsure of what to do. "Uhh...how should I do this? Do you just lay down or?"

You giggle again and take his servo, guiding it around to your chest. You place it directly between your breasts, he's in complete awe of your heart beat thumping against his servo.

You slide his servo down your body to your legs and let go. He starts rubbing your legs, noting how smooth they feel.

'Do humans buff?’ He thinks to himself as he slides his servo down to your knee.

You remove his servo and climb onto his lap, facing him, before placing both of his servos on your hips. 

His face glows pink again as you nuzzle your face into his neck and rub against some sensitive cables before placing kisses along his neck.

He lets out a soft moan and grips your hips tight.  
"Are you sure about this?" He asks, not wanting you to regret this decision later.

"Yes." You whisper against his audial before placing a kiss there, "I'm sure."

You lean away from him and slowly take off your shirt to reveal a lacy black bra pushing up your breasts.

He stares at your breasts for a moment before hesitantly placing a servo on one of them and gently squeezing it.

"Wow...you're so soft." He whispers is awe as he continues to fondle your boob. He can feel himself start to pressurize against his interface panel.

You lean forward and kiss his lips then reach behind yourself to unhook your bra.  
You take it off and press close to Thundercracker, causing his servos to press hard against your breasts.

"Ahh" You let out.

"Sorry." Thundercracker says with worry as takes his servos away from you.

"No, keep doing that." 

"Oh, okay." He places his servos on your breasts and lightly squeezes. He can feel your nipples hardening in his palms and he traces his fingers down to them taking, them between his index finger and thumb and gently massaging them. He plays with your nipples for a few minutes before grabbing at your breasts again and playing with them, rubbing, squeezing, and stroking them. His touches are soft and hesitant like he's scared of hurting you,treating you like you're made of glass.

You start to rut against his lap as you nuzzle into his neck again before reaching down to unbutton and unzip your pants.

He slowly moves his servos down your body and to your waist, pulling your pants off.

You continue to rut against his lap and he can feel his spike pressing uncomfortably against his panel.

He lets out a moan as you kiss and suck on his neck cables and rub his arms and chest.

He pushes your rutting body back slightly to open his interface panel. His spike pops out fully pressurized and twitching. It's looks sleek and silver with blue ringlets on the shaft that look like they would glow in the dark, and it's really, really big.  
You can see his valve as well and it has the same blue marks on the mesh of the lips with a blue node.

You blush at the sight of him, you knew of cybertronian genitalia and you learned some of the terms from being around them but you've never actually seen a spike or valve before now.  
You wonder if the work the same way human genitals do since they looks somewhat similar.

You climb off of Thundercracker's lap and set a cushion from the couch on the floor in front of him.

"Wait...what are doing? Did I go too far?" He asks puzzled.

"No, you're fine. You wanna know how humans do this right? I'll show you." You respond positioning yourself on the cushion between his legs. 

You take his twitching spike in your hand and begin to run your tongue along the the tip.

"Ooohhh!" He lets out a moan of pleasure.

You take his shaft in your hand and start rubbing up and down as you continue to run your tongue along his spike, transfluid beading at the tip.

He lets out more moans and grunts as he bucks up to your touches.

You finally position your hand at the bottom of his shaft as you put the tip of his spike in your mouth and begin to bob your head up and down and suck on his spike, taking more and more of his spike into your mouth with each bob.

His moans become louder and movements more frantic as he places a servo behind your head.

He lets out a gasp as you take your free hand and begin to rub the lips of his valve before parting them and pressing your thumb and swirling it around against his node.

"Mmmnmm...don't stop... don't stop y/n!"

You can feel his valve become wet with transfluid so you take your index and middle finger and begin to slowly push them inside his valve causing him to whimper and moan.

You move your fingers around inside him, wiggling them in different directions as you continue to play with his node with your thumb and suck on his spike.

"Oh Primus! Oh my Primus, keep going!" He cries out,fingers twitching as they grasp your hair.

You then begin to pump your fingers in and out of him at a steady pace as he continues to grasp your hair and buck towards you in desperation, whimpering and grunting and moaning at every pump or swirl of your fingers and the flick of your tongue.

He takes his free servo and puts a finger in his mouth, gently biting down as you fuck him with your mouth and hands.

You can feel a bit of transfluid slide down your throat as you look at him with kind, gentle eyes before taking his spike out of your mouth.

"Please...please don't stop!" He says bucking up to rub the tip of his spike against your lips.

"Its okay TC." You say as you slide your fingers out of him and stand up to remove your underwear, "We aren't done yet."

You place yourself back on his lap and rut against his spike and moan out. You can feel yourself becoming wetter as you continue to grind against him before you begin to finger yourself to stretch yourself in preparation of him, whimpering and moaning into the crook of his neck.

He moans and places his servos on your hips. You keep going until you feel yourself become wet enough to take him and you hover yourself over his large spike before slowly sitting yourself on the head. You let out cries of pleasure as you slowly slide down his shaft letting his spike fill you.

He moans and gently bucks up into you, servos still steadily on your hips to hold you in place as he starts to slowly pump himself in and out of you. 

You cling to him, moaning his name with each buck of his hips as you balance yourself and bounce on his spike. He watches as you bounce on his lap, noticing how your soft breasts bounce too. He gives them another squeeze before placing his servos back on your hips.  
He keeps a slow and steady pace, in and out, in and out, rubbing against your g-spot every time he enters you.  
You moan and whimper each time.

"Are...are you...okay?" He asks between moans.

"Yes...yes...oh god...please! Please...keep...keep going!" You reply, breath uneven as you continue to ride him and grip his shoulders.

He grips your hips a bit tighter as he continues to grind into you and starts placing kisses on your lips and neck.  
He picks up the pace a bit and places one of his servos on your back, rubbing circles with his thumb and placing kisses on your shoulder this time.

"Oh God...oh God! Thundercracker! Aaah!"

"Mmmnmmm...aaahhh, you're so soft..."

He can feel you start to tighten around him as he ruts into you.

"Thundercracker... Thundercracker, aaaaahhhh...I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum!" You cry out as you continue to bounce on his lap, squeezing his shoulders and placing your face against his chest."

"Aaahhh...aaaaahhhhh... I'm not... sure what that means...but do it...do it...cum.”

You ride his spike for close to another minute before you tighten around him more, "Aahh, ahh, aaahhh, aaaaahhh!"  
You scream out as orgasm hits you and leaves your body trembling with pleasure.

'Oh...so cum means overload.’ He thinks to himself.

"Cum...cum in me!"

"What?!" Thundercracker exclaims, "Are you sure?"

"Yes! God yes!" You say, still riding the waves of your orgasm.

It's enough for him, you're still tight around his spike, holding him tightly as you keep cumming, he stops holding back and lets his transfluids spill inside you.

You let out more moans and screams of pleasure as you feel him cum in you.

You both stay there, quietly panting after he overloads in you, your arms wrapped around his neck as you nuzzle into it once again.

After you both come down from your blissful high he lifts you off his spike, he lies down on the couch and lays you on top of him, brushing his fingers through your hair and smiling. You're so warm against his frame and he loves the weight of you on him.

"So...was that enough research or do we need to do another lesson some time?" You ask.

"I uhhh...I think I could learn a few more things...if you're okay with that." He responds.

You raise up and kiss his lips, "Of course." You lay you head back down on his chassis, tracing your fingers over his frame and listening to the soft hum of his spark as it lulls you to sleep.


End file.
